


The Tormented Mind of William Graham

by AlibasterStorm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Death, F/F, F/M, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hurmor, M/M, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Romance, Smut, TeenWill, Yaio, cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlibasterStorm/pseuds/AlibasterStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Lecter seem's like an ordinary teen, So does Will Graham. Abigail's uncle, Hannibal Lecter, is one of the most know [in the society] Cannibal. Yet, he is lonely. Abigail want's him to have a lover, and apprentice.<br/>After awhile, She gave up and decided to join the F.B.I [To help her fellow Cannibal's not get caught] and she happens to meet Will Graham.</p><p>Will is 15 year old boy, He has the ability to empathize with killers, he has Hallucination's, and he has killed before. Elisa is ecstatic and tells Hannibal.</p><p>Hannibal also is very happy, but first; He has to get will to lost himself, turn into the killer he is. He has to train him, and that might be harder then he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tormented Mind of William Graham

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Teen Will, Adult everybody else. O.C'S, Hannibal has a family, Brother's + a sister. All are Cannibal's, The cannibal's are like a secret society. 
> 
> Also, It start's as Abigail's P.O.V, But as soon as Will and Hannibal meet, it will mostly be them. Any mistakes, just comment.
> 
> Note Note: Abigail is Hannibal's Niece, Hannibal has two Brother's and one sister.
> 
> Brother #1: Demetrius Lecter; Gay; Married to Rain Lecter. Two adoptive children, Abigail and Storm.
> 
> Brother #2: James Lecter; Straight; Married to Lucy Lecter. One Child, Alexis [In University, Wont be much of her] 
> 
> Sister #1: Alana Bloom [Lecter]; Gay; Married to Aphrodite Bloom
> 
> That's the Lecter Family.

Abigail's P.O.V

"Welcome Miss. Lecter, We are glad to have you in our Program." My name is Abigail Lecter. "I have met your Uncle, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, and i am very excited to be working with another Member of the Lecter family." Hannibal Lecter is my uncle, My family is part of a Secret Cannibal Society.

I have joined the F.B.I, or started the training program in hops to get to a higher position, to help my fellow cannibalistic people survive and not be caught.

Everyone has one person that is their's. This person will not be killed, sometime's they even join in killing. I am to young to have mine, but i cannot not wait to pick.

I am still concerned, but i gave up, on finding the One for my Uncle, Hannibal. He has not lover/apprentice. I know he wishes to have one, but nay, it seems impossible.

"Oh shit, Sorry." A voice cries after slamming into me. I turn and see the most exotic boy, Man? Ever. He wears glasses, one's that seem to fall off his face every 2 minutes. He has these eyes, the colour's seem to swirl and then i see his hair. Curly, sort of bronze, it look un-kept; yet it seems to fit him.

I smile, "My name is Abi-". My smile fades, the boy is already leaving. I turn to the Lady that was talking, my face turns to a baffled expressions. She ends up giggling. 

"Don't mind him, Darling." She smiles, uh, Maybe i should get Uncle Hannibal to.. No, They might get suspicious. "Who is he?" Another annoying smile. "Will Graham. He's 15 or so, also apparently really un-stable. Jack Crawford uses him for his talent." Talent. What talent could a 15 year old boy posses.

"He can like, uh, Empathize with Killers, like he goes all out of it and like gets into their mind and see like what their plan like does." Oh my lord, I smile. "What's your name Again?"

"Cindy Jones."

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Abigail, Welcome home. How was your first day." A huge smile lit up my face, "Great. Where is Uncle Hannibal? I have some amazing news." He smiles, "Dinner just was finished. So, either the kitchen or table. Come sit."

"So, Abigail, I heard you were asking for me?" I smile, and look up at my uncle. He's a handsome man, "Guess what?" He cocks his head, "I think i found someone." He claps his hands, "Amazing, you found your-" I shake my head, in which he ends his sentence with a confused look. "For you."

A eyebrow delicately gets raised, "He's a Agent, more or less. He's about 15, but he has a special Talent. He can empathize with killers, he can understand why, get in their minds. He also, is very attractive. Reminds me of a stray dog."

He nods through-out, "Maybe he can be the one. Is he one of us?" I shake my head, "No, but he can be. I can feel it. The few seconds i looked into his eyes. I saw a tormented soul. I saw a killer wanting to kill, but bound my society and fear of rejection. I saw a Cannibal hidden in the depths."

He smiles, "And what is the name of this Boy?"

"His name is Will Graham."

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: Somewhere around '554'


End file.
